pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GTA San Andreas: Tajemnica 6 worków
Pisać o tym nie jest łatwe. Ja... ja już wiem, ciągle mam to w głowie. Te krzyki, te obrazy, oni cierpieli i to bardzo, a ja cierpię razem z nimi... Ale nie zrozumiecie mnie, dopóki będziecie nieświadomi... A może po prostu przeczytajcie, a wasze umysły się otworzą. To zaczęło się kilka dni temu. GTA: SA znałem już na wylot. W końcu jak większość z nas. Przechodziłem ją z 15 razy i zawsze sprawiała mi mnóstwo frajdy. Miałem także spory staż jeśli chodzi o SAMPA. Miałem kilka fajnych serwerów, w tym 2 polskie. Każdy wie że San Andreas jest naszpikowane bugami, ciekawostkami i sekretami pozostawionymi przez R*. Na pewno też każdy słyszał o 6 workach które są porzucone na pustyni niedaleko Area 69. Na temat pochodzenia tych worków powstało mnóstwo teorii i mitów. Jedni mówią że to dzieło słynnego zabójcy z Tierra Robada, inni łączyli je ze zdjęciami w barze niedaleko worków (na zdjęciach widać było 6 mężczyzn i 6 worków, oraz U.F.O. więc powstała teoria że widzieli oni U.F.O i zostali zlikwidowani przez wojskowych). Postanowiłem sam się pobawić w detektywa i stworzyć własną teorię na temat ich śmierci. Jednak nie chciałem się użerać z tymi misjami, aby odblokować sobie pustynie więc szukałem wersji gry, lub moda/hacka który by mi to ułatwił. Na szczęście miałem kumpla - maniaka komputerowego który mi niezmiernie pomógł. Znalazł on na jakimś rosyjskim forum wersję zrobioną specjalnie dla tych którzy interesują się zjawiskami paranormalnymi w GTA. Nie było misji, a na początek mieliśmy odblokowany każdy teren. Mogliśmy włączyć szybko nieśmiertelność, latać i takie tam duperele. Pobrałem od razu (ważyła może 900 Mb). Nie trwało to długo. Gdy się skończyło pobierać, zainstalowałem grę. Niestety, miałem pecha i gra była po rosyjsku. Na szczęście magia internetu pomogła mi znaleźć w parę sekund spolszczenie, które od razu zainstalowałem. Rozpocząłem grę. Menu było takie same jak w pełnym GTA, pierwszą zmianę zauważyłem po respawnie. CJ pojawił się przy szpitalu (tak jak po śmierci). Nie było żadnych misji, a na mapie mieliśmy wszystkie domy, sklepy i w ogóle. Dostaliśmy broń, a dzięki wgranemu w grę trainerowi dostępne było menu które umożliwiało teleport do danego miejsca, pojawienie broni, nieśmiertelność itp. Zacząłem zabawę od pozabijania paru przechodniów i uciekania przed policją, bo dawno nie grałem i musiałem się rozerwać. Zdziwiła mnie jedna rzecz. Mimo że miałem 6 gwiazdek w ogóle nie ścigała mnie policja. Przechodnie też nie reagowali na to, że strzelam. Zamiast uciekać chodzili jak zawsze. Uznałem że zostało to zrobione celowe w tej wersji gry. Przygotowany teleportowałem się do worków z ciałami. Chciałem jeszcze raz samemu przyjrzeć się miejscu zdarzenia i pobawić się w detektywa. Prawdziwy szok przeżyłem gdy teleportowałem się na miejsce. Zrobiła się noc (uznałem że dla klimatu gra tak została zmodowana). Zaczęła grać jakaś smutna, szumiąca piosenka. To nie wszystko. Na pustyni była zamieć więc ciężko było coś zobaczyć, Bobcat stojący przy dziurze z workami miał czerwone ślady na całej karoserii (prawdopodobnie krew), a worki wydawały się być takie prawdziwe. Tekstury były jakby nowsze, a wokół latały muchy które wydawały się jakby nagrane i puszczone w grze. To było dziwne, sam byłem przerażony. To jeszcze nic. Z drugiej strony były ślady krwi (także wydawały się jakby nowsze, nie pasowały do tekstur i grafiki w San Andreas) które prowadziły w stronę opuszczonej wioski (jest taka za dziurą z workami). Serce waliło mi jak głupie, kiedy słyszałem w głośnikach szumy i krzyki! Tak, pierd**ne ludzkie krzyki. To było przerażające. One były takie prawdziwe... Jakby nagrane w jakiejś piwnicy. Chciałem wyłączyć głośniki, ale znieruchomiałem kiedy przede mną w oknie jednego z budynków opuszczonej wioski zobaczyłem ducha. Racja, była to tekstura, ale wydawała się taka prawdziwa. Jak wgrane zdjęcie. thumb|270px|Tajemnicze worki.Przezroczysta postać która patrzyła na mnie. Ze strachu nawet nie uświadomiłem sobie, że coś zaczęło mówić. Z głośników wydobywał się cichy chichot, przekładany niezrozumiałymi wyrazami. Zrobiło mi się zimno. Wcisnąłem ESC i natychmiast wyłączyłem grę. Ale to nie minęło, nie to pieprzone uczucie bólu. Te dźwięki wciąż rozbrzmiewały w mej głowie. Oni błagali, prosili. Ochłonąłem może po 15 minutach. Zadzwoniłem do kolegi, który znalazł mi tą pokopaną wersję gry. Podał mi linka na fejsie do tematu, oczywiście, był usunięty. Przy pomocy tłumacza porozumiałem się z adminem. Powiedział że doszły ich słuchy, że użytkownik który wstawił tą wersję GTA, był zbiegłym ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Popełnił jakieś morderstwo/a czy coś. Google nie tłumaczyło dokładnie. Postanowiłem sprawdzić folder z grą. I co widzę? NIC! Po prostu tam nic nie było, ale jak to? Instalowałem na dysku D. Wyszukiwanie, nic nie znalazło. "Kurde", pomyślałem, "gra się sama usunęła"? Wcisnąłem ikonkę i gra ruszyła! Wyszedłem od razu i zacząłem szukać. W końcu jest. Ukryty folder w system32. COO?! 4 gb, a przy ściąganiu było 900mb... Wszedłem w folder, "C:\WINDOWS\system32\Gta nie jest dostępny. Odmowa dostępu". No ładnie to gów*o się zagnieździło w komputerze. Ale najgorsze miało nadejść. Nie dało się także tego usunąć, więc pomyślałem że może format! Tak format to jest rozwiązanie! Ale zaraz, co? Gra się sama włączyła?! Nie no to nic, gra sama włączyła nową grę i teleportowała mnie na Groove Street. Po co? CJ stał i zachowywał się normalnie, nie było przechodniów, w grze noc, zegar stoi na 00:00, a w dodatku gra straszna muzyka. Jakby szumy pomieszane z cięciem piłą ("czego?" - pomyślałem). Wszedłem do domu CJ'a. To tu straciłem zdrowe myślenie, to było dla mnie za ciężkie. Widok straszniejszy niż można sobie to wyobrazić. Krew spływała ze ścian. Była zupełnie jak prawdziwa. Ktoś krzyczał na górze. Wokół walały się zakrwawione piły, noże i brudne szmaty, a nawet ludzka ręka! Ale najgorsze było to, że odnosiłem wrażenie, że to puszczony film. Odczucie, że to nie jest już gra, a prawdziwy dom, w którym ktoś kogoś morduje. Moje podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, kiedy kamera sama poleciała na górę. Krzyki były straszne. Zacząłem płakać... To było zbyt mocne... W końcu kamera zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Starymi, drewnianymi, poplamionymi krwią drzwiami. Otworzyły się. Zamknąłem oczy i nie chciałem na to patrzeć, ale musiałem, musiałem poznać prawdę! Jakiś grubas bił kijem golfowym człowieka. On błagał o litość. Obok leżało pięć innych ciał, były zmasakrowane. Patrzyłem i nie mogłem się ruszyć, to było jak hipnoza... Po zabiciu tego faceta, grubas zapakował wszystkie ciała do worków i po kolei wynosił je z domu pakując do bobcata. - "Jakim cudem? Przecież to samochód istniejący w grze. O dziwo wszystko było jak w GTA SA. Może to była animacja? Kto wie". Następnie pojechał na pustynię i zrzucił worki do dziury. Zostawiał krwawe ślady, poszedł w stronę opuszczonej wioski i nagle czarny ekran. Pokazało się zdjęcie tych worków(zrobione w normalnym już GTA) i biały napis "Teraz już wiesz jak umarli...". Gra się sama wyłączyła, i zaczęła usuwać. Kosz także się sam opróżnił. A ja... Ja położyłem się na łóżku. Te krzyki, te obrazy... Wciąż je widzę i słyszę. Muszę już kończyć, za parę minut mam spotkanie z moim psychologiem. Bez niego nie dałbym rady... ---- Źródło: http://gta-five.pl/watek-creepypasty-o-serii-gta Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:GTA Kategoria:Opowiadania